Force Your Way
"Force Your Way" is the regular boss battle theme from Final Fantasy VIII. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy VIII "Force Your Way" is used in the battles against almost every boss. It is the tenth track of the first disc of the ''Final Fantasy VIII: Original Soundtrack album. ''Final Fantasy XIV A new arrangement of "Force Your Way" plays in the battles against Eden Prime and Voidwalker in ''Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, as part of the Eden's Gate raid series. ''Final Fantasy XV The original version as well as the ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy arrangements of "Force Your Way" play in the music player after the player buys the Memories of FFVIII soundtrack from Hammerhead for 100 gil and the Memories of Dissidia 012 FF album from Old Lestallum for 500 gil, respectively. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "Force Your Way -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY VIII" is an arrangement by Keiji Kawamori. It is the thirty-fourth track of the Original Soundtrack. The track can be automatically selected for battles including Squall, Ultimecia, or Laguna, or any battle with Ultimecia's Castle as the arena. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The ''Dissidia 012 and the original PlayStation version can be bought from the shop for 3,600 gil. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Force Your Way" is a bonus Battle Music Sequence available as downloadable content. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Force Your Way" is a Battle Music Sequence and is available in the base game. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival "Force Your Way" is a playable Battle Music Sequence. It is available to the player by default. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon "Duel Room" is an arrangement by Yuzo Takahashi. It was released as the twenty-second track of the soundtrack. Arrangement album appearances The Black Mages "Force Your Way" was covered by the Black Mages in a progressive rock arrangement and included in their first, eponymous album, ''The Black Mages as the third track. ''Final Fantasy VIII Chips The song is part of the 8-bit arrangement album as its third track. It is the second section of the mash-up with the tracks "Don't Be Afraid" and "The Winner". Final Fantasy Orchestra Album "Force you Way" is the eight song of the final track of this album, "Battle Medley 2012 (Final Fantasy I – XIV)", arranged by Hiroyuki Nakayama. It is performed in a piano solo. Piano Opera Final Fantasy VII/VIII/IX "Force Your Way" is the ninth song in this piano arrangement album. Live performances "THE BLACK MAGES" LIVE The Black Mages's arrangement of "Force Your Way" from their first album was performed live at this 2003 concert that took place at Shibuya-AX and Kanagawa University. It was the second song of the line-up. A New World: intimate music from Final Fantasy A live recording of "Force Your Way" from at the London premiere of the concert of the same name on February 15, 2014, conducted by Arnie Roth, is included on this album. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special An arrangement of "Force Your Way" was included in this crossover between ''Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest. de:Force Your Way it:Force Your Way Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy VIII Category:Battle themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Category:Battle themes in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon